Blood Thirsty
by Superwhovengedkuroshitlock
Summary: Alois Trancy- He's been brought back- more powerful, more stronger, and now he's trying to once again get the dear Ciel Phantomhive
1. Chapter 1

Oh- oh, oh, _oh. _Alois Trancy could not believe the words that just fell from Claude Faustus' mouth. It was _him. _His dear old 'friend' Ciel Phantomhive was coming to the Trancy Manor for- what? A ball? Alois laughed, laughed and _laughed, _his forehead thumping against his desk as he laughed some more.

Sebastian Michaelis must've convinced that little boy to do this- to ride in a carriage _across England_ to have a ball- _With Alois Trancy! _More cackles bubbled from the skinny blonde boy's throat as Claude entered the room once more with the afternoon tea.

"Your Highness…" Claude murmured, placing the tray in front of Alois' head. The boy lifted his head so his chin was resting against the table. He let out a small satisfied exhale and sat up, grasping his tea cup and sipping it.

_'Blood- how nice of you Claude…' _ Alois' pretty eyebrows went up as the metal taste flooded down his throat. He blinked- unsure.

"Do you not like todays choosing's? It is Earl Grey, your highness." Claude said. The familiar taste of the said brand came back and he nodded.

"It will do." Alois' eyebrows sharply drew together as he thought. "Was there blood in this?" He asked after a quiet moment. Claude looked at him with an even face- his glasses owning their own small glare from the sunlight.

"No, your highness- It was made the way Thompson knows how to make it. It was made-"

"I don't give two _shits, _Claude." He snapped. "Answer the question." He took another sip, swishing it around in his mouth. The blood taste was no longer there. Claude shook his head and Alois excused him. He then dumped the tea out on the floor and threw the china across the room- making it smash against the wall. "I am blood thirsty, it seems." He murmured to himself- thinking deeply. "Blood thirsty for the one and only earl Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

He spent the rest of his day out in the garden, dancing around in the rose bushes- their thorns cutting softly at his pale skin. He laughed and laughed and _laughed_ as they drew blood- and the white roses began to stain red as he leaned over them- the blood from his cheek softly dripping onto them. Hannah Annafellows found him dancing around and smiled to herself, then fixed herself so Alois didn't grow angry seeing her happy.

He often did.

"Your highness, Ciel Phantomhive has arrived." She said as Alois flopped over- heaving from all the laughing.

"Oh? Is he? Send him back here!" He squeaked- tugging at the fresh green grass. You see, they just reached spring, and today was just absolutely _lovely._ Hannah bowed her head and walked off, going to retrieve Ciel.

Claude brought tea back as the two boys sat at a table. Hannah was gently cleaning up the small cuts and scrapes from the roses as the triplets fixed his jacket. Ciel was silent, a chess board in front of them. His fingers gently picked up one of the pawns and he moved it forward. Alois moved his own pawn and took Ciel's, giggling.

"You are always laughing…" Ciel mumbled, looking down at his chess pieces. Alois huffed- dismissing Hannah and the triplets. Claude and Sebastian stood behind their young masters- glaring at each other.

"You're never laughing." Trancy replied, propping his hand up under his chin. "Remove this, Claude." He gestured at the chess table and Ciel opened his mouth- then snapped it shut. Claude removed the chess board and gathered up the other pieces- leaving. Ciel dismissed Sebastian and leaned forward, sipping his tea. "I like what you did with your eyes." He said after a long silent moment. Ciel grit his teeth.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was." Alois laughed. "Not anymore. Claude's an ass, you know- but he brought me back." He shrugged and watched Ciel's movements. "So you're a demon now…" He huffed.

"Yes."

"How does it feel?" Alois asked innocently. "To be… like that, what are your thoughts like?"

"They are the same as they were when I was a mortal- why?" Ciel's brows drew together and Alois sipped his tea.

"Curious… that's all." He murmured softly, staring at Ciel's red eyes.


End file.
